Letters to Daddy
by LovelyRoses
Summary: Lily Luna writes lettes to her Daddy. Starts as a toddler, ends as a Hogwarts 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

Lily sat down at the kitchen table, a red crayon in one hand, a blue and a green one in the other. "Dear Daddy…" she wrote.

**Dear Daddy,**

**Hapy Farther's Day! I lov u! Hre is the card I made u! **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**Lov,**

**Lily**

"That's very nice, Rose!" said Ginny, walking up behind her daughter, "but its time to go to bed."

Lily stood up and reached for her Momma. "Uppie?"

"Alright then! Up you go!"

As Ginny pulled her daughter into her arms, the little girl's feet flailed into the air and…..knocked over the juice glass that was sitting on the table. The golden juice flowed down the table, finding grooves and knotches so that the flow wouldn't stop. And, finally, in less than a second, the juice found the paper, and the red crayon mixed happily with the apple juice, and they lived happily ever after.

"Oh no! Lily, I'm so sorry, your card is all wet!" said Ginny, "Do you want to make another one?"

"No, I'm tired, Momma."

"Okay, maybe you'll make another in the morning."

Lily shook her head sleepily as Ginny carried the toddler up the stairs.

Lily let out a yawn before snuggling deeper into Ginny's shoulders. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Daddy will like his card?"

"I think Daddy would love your card no matter what it looks like!"

Lily smiled and snuggled deeper into the fiery hair surrounding her.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight Lily."


	2. Puppies, Eggs, and Hogwars

Ginny came down the stairs to make breakfast, rubbing her eyes sleepily and wrapping a purple bath robe around her body. It was 7 am, too early to be up, but it was the first day of Hogwarts! For James anyway!

_Our little boy is a first yea- _ Ginny began to think, but was interrupted by the sheer loudness that was her daughter.

"Momma! Look I got up extra early and made a card for Daddy! It's got a picture of Hogwars and everything!" said Lily in her toddler-like babble. The red headed-girl lifted a piece of paper in the air, attempting to reach her mother's face but only reaching her waist. Ginny took the paper from Lily's sticky hand (she'd been eating gummy bears apparently) and read:

**Deer Daddy,**

**Wen will I get to go to Hogwars? James gets to go! Im a big grl now! I wanna go to Hogwars! But if I cant go to Hogwars, can I have a pupy?**

**Luv, Lily Luna**

Ginny laughed and handed the paper back to her daughter. "That's a wonderful letter to Daddy! However, you have to be 11 years old to go to Hogwarts, and by my count, you're only 4 ½! But I don't know about the puppy. We can talk to daddy, alrighty?"

"Alrighty…" said Lily Luna with a sigh. The little girl picked up her crayons and put them back in the box while Momma helped her fold up the letter and put it in an envelope. "Do you want to help me make eggs and bacon?" asked Ginny.

"Yes pleeeeasse!"

Ginny picked Lily up and took her to the kitchen where she let Lily break eggs into a bowl and stir. Lily managed to get the eggs scrambled up with only a little bit of shell! Momma made the bacon and at 8:30 Harry came down with Albus.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I have a puppy?" squealed Lily, which made Albus's eyes light up with excitement. He soon began to chant, "I want a puppy!" and Lily joined in too!

"SHHH!" said Harry quickly, "We'll see about getting a puppy! It takes work to have a puppy you know."

"We know Daddy, but we'll take _REAL _good care of him. We'll feed him and water him and walk him and pet him and love him and…and…" ALbus ran out of ideas on how to take care of a puppy at this point, so he just looked at Harry pleadingly.

"We'll think about it." said Harry, but his children had already won him over.


	3. Surprises That Come In Big Brown Boxes

"Kids! I've got a surprise!" called Harry, looking up the stairs towards the children's bedrooms. He was holding a large cardboard box with air holes on the sides. The logo on the box read "Petco, Where the pets go!"

Lily, James and Albus ran down the stairs gleefully, staring at the box!

"Is that our new puppy?" Lily asked.

"No, I'm sorry Lily, they didn't have any puppies. But I did get…." Harry opened the box and put it on the carpeted floor.

"mew?"

A lanky gray cat slinked out of the cardboard box. "meow?"

"A KITTY!" screamed Albus and James, rushing forward to pet and hug the new addition. Lily hung back.

**Later that evening…**

Dear Daddy,

I dont lik the cat.

Luv,

Lily.


	4. Little Hands and Lithe Cats Don't Mix

"MaaMaaa!" cried a small voice from the top of the stairs, "Mammma!"

"What, Lily? What is it?" said Ginny Potter annoyedly, "I've go to start dinner and the laundry right his minute or else you'll be going hungry! Get your father!"

"Daddddyy!" screamed Lily, "Dadddy!"

"What is it, love?" said Harry, coming out of his office and picking up the toddler.

"George scratched me!"

"George scratched you, well, let me see it!" Lily held her tiny hand up to Harry's nose. The cat's claws had grazed the skin and Lily was definitely not bleeding, so what was Harry to do other than kiss it. "All better?"

"Nooo!" yelled Lily who promptly broke into tears, "It just hurts morrrre!"

"It'll be okay, I promise!"

_**Next Week…**_

"Mama! My hand is hurting!"

"Lemme see it sweetheart. I'm sure its nothing." Said Ginny, leaning in close to her daughter.

Except it wasn't nothing. It was much more than nothing. When Lily held up her tiny hand, Ginny saw that the normally small hand had puffed up and turned pink and shiny. "Does it sting?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Lily trying to hold back tears and be a big girl.

"Harrry!" Ginny yelled, "Lily needs to go to the doctors!"

"The doctor?" asked Lily, "I'm gonna go in the TARDIS?"

"No, hon, the medical doctor. Not the one on TV, the one with the stethoscope that'll make you feel better."

"I don't wanna go to the doctor!" screamed Lily, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"I know, love, I know." Ginny just took the little girl into her lap and patted her on the lap, "I know."


	5. Your Stories Make You Special

Lily and her father rushed quickly down the crowded alley way, going towards the lesser known part of Diagon Alley. The family's healer's office was located almost at the end of the street, but was always heavily populated with magical illness. Ginny had carefully bandaged Lily's swollen hand and sent Harry rushing to the clinic. Though this wasn't a magical illness, the Potters didn't know any Muggle doctors, the Dursleys hadn't even cared if Harry was sick, and Hermione was out of town, so they couldn't call her for help. The Potters were good friends with the healer and thought that she would at least know something to help.

The plague on the door of the office read "Celeste, Healer" in golden scrawl. Underneath was a moving picture of Celeste herself. Pushing inside, about 10 people sat in the waiting room. About half were steaming from their nostrils and the other 5 had various maladies. Harry checked in with the assistant healer behind the fornt desk and sat down to wait with his daughter. Lily had been especially good today and had not cried since her wound had been bandaged, but now, Harry could see the tears brimming on his daughter's face.

"Come up here, love, come sit on my lap," he said. Lily obediently whimpered and crawled onto his legs. She sniffled.

"Lily Luna?" called the assistant healer, "Lily Luna Potter? The healer will see you now."

Murmurs arose around the room, "Potter?" "Did she say Potter?" "_The_ Potter!". As Harry stood up to follow his daughter and the Healer, applause quietly began in the waiting area.

"Daddy, why are those people clapping for us?" asked Lily, innocently looking into her father's eyes.

"I'll tell you later, alright. First we need to get that hand of yours fixed up. Lily nodded and allowed herself to be shown into a lavender exam room.

15 minutes later, Lily gleefully exited the exam room with a pack of Every Flavor Beans. Her wounds had been healed and her hand returned to normal size. "Bye Lily! Feel better!" called Celeste as the Potters exited her clinic. People stared at the Potters as they left.

"Let's go get some ice cream, ok?" said Harry

"Ok," answered Lily, munching on beans.

As they walked to Florean Fortescue's, even more people stared at the family.

"Daddy, why are they staring at us?"

"Well Lily, a very bad man killed my mummy and daddy when I was a baby. He was not very nice and hated people like Auntie Hermione, people whose parents weren't wizards. He killed lots of people, and so did his followers, called "Deatheaters". But, when he tried to kill me as a baby, his spell hit him instead. That's where I got my scar. When I was 14 he returned form the dead. No one believed that he was back until I was 16 and I had to defeat him once more. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and I all went to find magical items called horcruxes. Once we destroyed him, we could kill the bad man once and for all. We finally did defeat Voldemort and many people call us heroes. That's why people stare at us. They think that I'm special."

"But you are special. You're my daddy!" said Lily happily.

Harry just smiled and bought his daughter a strawberry sundae.

_**Deer Daddy,**_

_**Im sory that your pearents died.**_

_**Luv,**_

_**Lily**_


	6. Backpacks Filled With Love

**Hola! I'm very sorry about not updating, but I've been really busy and recently started back to school. That's my first update. Not really important to you guys…**

**My second update is that I've decided to skip a couple years. Lily is now about 6, Albus is 8 and James is 9. I felt like the story was moving too slowly to progress like it had been and that the story would end up being about 3000 chapters long so about every 5 chapters I will now be skipping 2-3 years. Sorry for any disappointment.**

**Lastly, I think that because of the above change in age and story progression, I will continue this story past Lily's 7****th**** year and into her young adult life. Probably until she is about to get married or engaged…something like that. **

**Thankies to all meh readers! Sorry about the long update!**

**I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did but that's Jo's job **

"Daddyyyyyy!" screamed Lily, sitting up in her Hello-Kitty themed bed sheets, "DADDDYYYY!"

"What is it sweetie?" asked Harry, sleepily creeping into the green colored bedroom. He was not used to getting up at 5:30 am. His sons were homeschooled; work started at 9. Apparition made getting up early inconvenient, boring and frankly pointless. So why was his darling, darling 6 year old up this early?

"Daddy! It's the 1st day of school! I need to get ready for school! School! School! School! Muggle school!" said Lily, excitedly jumping up out of bed and running towards her father.

"Sweetheart, it's much too early to be u-u-Oaf!" Lily had jumped up and hit Harry squarely in the chest. The young father instinctively reached up to catch her and in what seemed like perfect timing, Lily wrapped her arms and legs around his waist, like they had practiced the sequence 100 thousand times. Which they almost had.

Clearing his throat, Harry said "As I was saying, it's too early to be up, honey. Why don't you go back to bed? We can get up at 6, get dressed and have some breakfast? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"That sounds great, Daddy! But I wanna get up NOOWWW! Now! Now! Now! Get up now!"

"Okay, honey, okay. Whatever you say. We can get up now. I'll go wake up Mommy, alrighty?" (Ever since the letter after the doctor's appointment, Harry'd been wrapped around her finger….)

Lily nodded and jumped down, moving over to her closet where she'd had her outfit planned for weeks. Harry left the room and his daughter undressed, pulling on her white polo, blue checked overall dress and white socks. Her mother had taught her how to buckle her black Mary Janes but Lily still waited for her mothers help.

"Do you need help?" asked Ginny, peeking into the room, still wearing her silky pajamas. Lily nodded once again and sat down on the carpeted floor. Her fiery-haired mother leaned down and showed her daughter once again how to put the black leather through the brass buckle. "Then you just slip through this loop and you're done!" she finished, lifting up her daughter and setting her back down on the bed. "Would you like me to do you're hair?"

Lily excitedly said "yes!" and crossed the hall to her bathroom.

"I want hair band!" said Lily enthusiastically. She opened up the low-sitting cabinet and pulled out a dark blue cloth and plastic hair brand, the color matching her dress. "This one!" Lily held it up for her mother to see and Ginny plucked it from the small hands.

After slowly brushing out the knots, making sure the hair band looked exactly how the 6-year-old wanted it, having breakfast and making the beds, Harry, Ginny, Albus and James piled into their rented white minivan so that they could all see Lily off on her first day.

"Do you think she'll do okay, she won't say anything?" whispered Harry to Ginny nervously.

"She'll be fine, love, we've told her not to say anything, so I don't think she will. Also, if she does, she's 6. No one will immediately jumpy to the right conclusion. She just has a vivid imagination for all they know," Ginny said confidently, though she still gripped Harry's arm nervously.

"Okay." Harry turned his eyes back to the road. He knew this was the right decision, sending her to Muggle school. It was what she wanted. But if she said anything, anything at all, she'd have to be homeschooled, which wouldn't be so bad, but Harry didn't think Lily would like it very much. She was a social butterfly to put it mildly.

Pulling into London Area Elementary School's parking lot, Harry parked the car and hopped out, taking the keys with him. Ginny and Lily followed him. "You boys be good. We'll only be gone a few minutes. You've got coloring books and toy cars in that bin," said Ginny, "Be good." Ginny gave them a stern look and took her daughter's hand. Harry took her other.

"Are you ready for you're first day?" he asked.

The little red-haired girl standing next to him in the lime green backpack just looked up and smiled.

Later that night Harry found a note on his pillow written in blue ink pen.

"Dear Daddy,

Thank u for geting up earlie with me. C u aftor scool!

Luv,

**Lily **"

Though the spelling was better, Harry noticed that the hand-writing was not and while most parents would think to work on that, Harry just smiled, thinking about his perfect little girl. Or, should he say _his perfect little kindergartener._

**Sorry about the long chapter…I tried to fit in about 90,000 ideas that randomly popped into my head while writing so it may seem random. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Keep Writing!**

**~LovelyRoses**


	7. Pancakes, Presents and Shiny Things

**Oh Gosh! I am a horrible updater! But I have given myself a deadline every other week now, so there will be consistent updates! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, also thanks to Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs and IronSpockMaster for correcting some of my mistakes. Anyways, on with Chapter 7:**

"Dad, do we _have_ to?" complained James, looking at his father. Albus just rolled his eyes and continued to open the canisters of paint.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! We havvvveee tooooo!" cried Lily, running down the stairs, her blue and green smock fluttering in her hand, "Mommy's Day is this Sunday! And it's already Thursday, and we haven't made Mommy _any_ gifts! If we don't make her stuff, she'll think we don't like her!"

Now it was James' turn to roll his eyes and sigh, but he quickly stopped when Harry rounded the stairs, carrying cups of water and clay. "Lily is right, you know. You boys are not too old to make presents for your mother. And since you mother is gone this evening, it's the perfect opportunity to make her a gift. Now, we have clay and paint if you want to make her a pot. Lily also brought down her beads and watercolors," Harry gestured to the plastic covered dining table as Lily sat up on her knees excitedly, "Let's get started!"

Lily quickly got to work, stringing brightly-colored pony beads on a piece of fishing wire. Albus grabbed a chunk of clay and began forming it into a circular shape, jabbering on about painting it red and gold like at Hogwarts. James looked around, scoffing, for a few minutes. Slowly, however, he picked up a paint brush and dipped it in water. Harry smiled, watching his sons fight over a paintbrush as Albus began to paint his bowl and Lily try, unhelpfully, to mediate. Harry went over and gave the green paintbrush to Albus and found another green one for James. "There, everything is settled. Now, finish up your projects for mom! She's going to be home soon and I want to show you what I got her, alright?" Everyone nodded and went back to their projects. Lily finished stringing the beads on her necklace, the large golden bead in the middle catching the evening sun as she asked her father for help with the knot. Albus finished painting his coil-bowl's last yellow stripe, and finally James put the finishing touches on his painting of a tree. Harry rounded up the projects and put them on the kitchen counter to dry, and somehow he also managed to get the kids to help clean up. They took the plastic off the table and put the paintbrushes in the sink. Once everything was cleaned up, Harry took the children upstairs and in to his bedroom.

Lily and Albus jumped onto the bed, scaring George the cat, while James headed for the rocking chair in the corner. Harry moved towards the dresser/mirror combination and opened the middle drawer. When he turned back around, three excited young faces had appeared right behind him. Harry held a rectangular, navy blue box. He opened up the box and held it out. Inside the box was a silver locket, a perfect oval with a pink diamond inset into the front. Harry opened the locket and inside was a tiny picture of Harry, Albus, James and Lily, all smiling. The picture had been taken the previous summer on vacation in Wales. Also inside the box was a silver ring with a circle of tiny pink diamonds encircling it.

"They're beautiful, Daddy!" exclaimed Lily, jumping up and down on the bed. Albus and James nodded in agreement. "Mommy will love them, its perfect!" continued Lily. Harry shut the box and put it back in the drawer. He chuckled and picked up his daughter, "Thank you, love!" he said, "Now, who wants some pancakes?"

The children screamed with excitement as they danced down the stairs. Pancakes for dinner! Harry went to the kitchen and put the sculptures in the back of a cabinet before he started to cook. Meanwhile, Albus and James started a game of Gobstones, and Lily sat down to a small, primary-colored desk in the living room.

"Dear Daddy…" she wrote.

**Dear Daddy,**

**thank you for loving Mommy. Your the best daddy anyone coold have. **

**Love, Lily**

(Happy Mother's Day Everyone! Have a wonderful day with you mom even if you don't celebrate Mother's Day! 3)


	8. Potters on Vacation, Part 1

**Okay, okay, I realize I am a **_**horrible**_** person but I WILL UPDATE! It's a goal now. On to the chapter:**

"No, no, no, Blackpool is so busy this time of year!" said Ginny, impatiently.

"Well! Maybe it's busy for a reason!" Harry replied, grinding his teeth.

"I think we should go to Allonby! It's lovely there this time of year and they've got that Ice cream place – what is it?" Ginny thought for a moment, "Twentyman's!"

Harry buried his head in his hands as he sat down. "Why does it have to be so difficult?" Looking up, the black haired man put his arm around his wife's waist. She sat down on his leg and kissed his cheeks.

"It's because we have kids, kids seem to make everything difficult." Ginny said sweetly. Harry sighed, laughed and then…he smiled!

"I've got it! We'll ask the kids!"

And so, Ginny and Harry went upstairs to the littlest bedroom. They found Albus and James playing Monopoly while Lily watched. She wasn't very good with counting yet. "Boys, Lily, "said Harry, speaking as if he was addressing a large crowd, "we have a proposition for you!"

"Your father and I can't decide where we should go for vacation this year! So, we've decided to ask you guys for help. So, Dad thinks that we should go to Blackpool - you know with the roller coasters and the donkeys? And –"

"And your mother thinks we should go to Allonby," Harry interrupted, "the place with the ice cream."

"Alright- yes, so, who votes for Blackpool?" Albus and Harry raised their hands. "…okay, and what about Allonby Beach?" Lily, James and their mum all raised their hands.

Harry clapped his hands, "Alright everybody! Pack up! We're going to Allonby!"

**Sorry everyone, I realize this chapter was sort of short, and that there was no letter, nor was their much presence from the kids, but that shall all change because – Guess What! 2 Part Chapter! Part 2 is coming tomorrow! Yay! Potters on Vacation!**


	9. Potters and Weasleys on Vacation, P2

**PART 2~ Thanks for all the great reviews guys!**

Harry slowly looked the car up and down. Even with the undetectable extension charms, he was having trouble finding space for the final suitcase. It was like a colorful game of Jenga. Lily sat on the stoop and watched.

"Daddy, why can't we just apparate?" said Lily looking up at her father, questioningly.

"Well, see, "Harry put down the suitcase and picked his daughter up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "first off, we have wayyy to much stuff to apparate with, and also, it's a road trip! A muggle tradition! Grandpa Weasley is excited to do something Muggley!" Ever since Ginny had decided that the whole family should go to Allonby, life had gotten pretty hectic.

Harry finally just stuck the suitcase in the car without looking. Bill stepped out of the front door and walked down the steps. "So Harry, have you got it all in there?"

"Jus' about! These girls and their _things! _How much is Fleur bringing?" Harry rubbed his head and looked up at his brother-in-law.

"3 bags! I've told her we're only going for 5 days, but she says 'You must be prepared for every zituation, one leetle bag eez not enough!' "Bill finished in a passable imitation of his wife's voice.

"Uncle Bill!" said Lily excitedly, "I only have one little bag! What if I don't have enough!" Bill and Harry laughed.

"Don't worry my dear, you will have plenty. Fleur and Victoire are just over packers!" Bill ruffled his niece's head and waved to Harry as he walked back into the house.

**3 hours later….**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Andrey, Teddy and all the kids (Victoire, Dominique, Lewis, Rose, Hugo, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Albus, James and Lily)* piled into the car. Harry was upfront, with Arthur in the passenger seat. And then they set off.

Children squealed and fought, parents caught up with each other, politics and business was discussed and many, many games of I Spy were played on the drive from Godric's Hollow to Allonby. Finally, the little caravan arrived in front of a slummy, old-looking house.

"Is this…it?" asked Teddy. But, as he stepped forward, the house transformed. Lily squealed, "It's beautiful!" The house's perception charms had changed and now the old house looked like a great big yellow house, the ocean lapping on the sand behind it and gardens on either side. Murmurs of appreciation spread through the family.

Dominique, Roxanne, Lily and Hugo began to dance and sing "We're here, we're here! We're on vacation, we're here, on vacation!"

The whole family laughed.

***Link to a Weasley Family Tree: ****.**

**Part 3, TOMORROW! Vacation mischief will be afoot! Also, ice cream!**


	10. PottersWeasley Vaction, Part 3

**Sorry this wasn't up yesterday, super busy **

Harry opened the car door, and out toppled the family. The mothers and grandmother scooped up the various children and took them inside the wizarding hotel. Harry, Ron and Arthur opened the trunk and started passing suitcases to the other men. Teddy stood nearby, older than the rest of the children, watching.

"Harry! Harry!" called Ginny, sprinting out of the hotel, "Have you seen Lily? She disappeared after we got out of the elevator. Hugo and Victoire are gone too. No one's seen them."

Harry sighed, his daughter and her mischief. Would it ever be managed?

Meanwhile…

"Lily, I'm not sure we should be doing this!" said Hugo, timidly.

"Relaxxxx," Lily said charmingly, this is going to be fun! Plus we have Victoire; she's like 8 years old! She knows what she's doing!"

"Mmhmm…" Victoire murmured, staring dreamily at the silver walls around them. Hugo gulped. "So, um, why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, at school we saw this movie, and there was this GIANT room filled with GIANT washing machines in this GIANT hotel, "Lily, waved her arms around for emphasis, "soooo I figured that magic hotels have to have magic washing machines! How cool is that!" Hugo just sighed. "This is it!" squealed Lily, running up the hallway and opening a door to the kid's left. Victoire ran ahead to, and eventually Hugo followed reluctantly.

And then it was Lily's turn to gulp. This room didn't have washing machines. It had FOOD! The children had stumbled into a kitchen, filled with muggle chefs rushing hither and dither. "Shhhh," said Lily to Victoire, who said it to Hugo who just sighed, again. They crawled under a nearby food cart, and then under a table. Victoire peeked out and stood up, she grabbed a carrot and ducked back under the wooden table.

"I got a snack!" she whispered happily. Lily facepalmed. Hugo looked around nervously.

"This is so boring!" said Lil impatiently, "Let's go!" she crawled out from the table….and straight into the chefs legs!

"Ahh! Children in ze keetchen? What iz dis?" he screamed, in an accent similar to Fleur's.

Lily gulped, Hugo gulped, and Victoire looked around for the source of the noise, her head still halfway under the table.

The chef picked up Lily by the shirt. And held her in his gigantic hand. "Where are your parentz?"

Lily wasn't sure what to say…"um, outside?" The chef put her back on the ground and Lily ran out of the kitchen, back into the hotel. Hugo and Victoire followed. The door disappeared behind them, leaving no trace it had existed. The kids ran back out into the main, carpeted hallway. Ginny ran down the hallway, followed by Hermione and Fleur.

"Kids! Where have you been?" said Hermione, quietly angrily.

Hugo and Lily shared a glance. "Nowhere."

**(And the rest of the vacation was filled with sand, sun and ice cream****)**


	11. Getting Ready For A New Year

**Hello Everyone! Here I go again! We are now skipping 5 more years. That means Lily is 11, Albus is 13 and James is 14. Do you know what that means…HOGWARTS!1!11!1!111! (After this no more skipping)**

**I'm really excited about this chapter and I am proud to present it hither:**

**I don't own Harry Potter (but if I did, Sirius would turn into a unicorn.)**

Lily ran excitedly down the stairs and into the living room. "Mom! Mom! We're going to Diagon Alley, aren't we? Aren't we?" she said, jumping up and down in front of her mother who was trying to read The Quibbler.

"Yes, dear. We'll go to Diagon Alley a little later with James and Albus. Now, go bother your father!"

It was the third week of July – which meant Lily would leave for her 1st year at Hogwarts in a little over a week. Albus and James would be embarking on their 3rd and 4th years. With all of the children off to school, Ginny planned on going to work at the Ministry. She had been offered a job in the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department. Knowing that she couldn't go back to professional Quidditch after having three kids, Ginny accepted the job offer. Although, she wasn't exactly looking forward to the office work.

Lily ran up stairs to find her father. He was in the bedroom, putting on his Auror robes. "Daddy! Are you coming with us to Diagon Alley?" said the little ginger girl, practically bouncing out of her clothes.

"No, I'm sorry love but I've got work. Maybe I'll meet you for lunch. Or maybe at Fortescue's for Ice Cream?" Harry knelt down to his daughter's level and kissed her on the cheek. Work had gotten busy lately and Harry missed spending time with his family. "And make sure you listen to your mother, and NOT your brothers."

"Alright, Daddy." Lily still remembered the time her brothers convinced her that their tarantula was really an animagi. "I'm going to go play with Albus and James now."

"Have fun, dear." Harry smiled, his daughter was growing up but she was still a little girl to him. He couldn't believe that in just a few days, she would be gone.

**Later that morning…**

"Alright boys, Lily. We've got a lot of ground to cover in only a few hours. So I think 1st we should go get your books," said Ginny, stepping out of the fire place and into the Leaky Cauldron, followed by a little red headed girl, and two dark-haired boys. The boys were arguing over who could spit farther. "BOYS! Are you paying attention?" James and Albus immediately stopped fighting and looked at their mother.

"Yes." They said simultaneously. Lily scoffed and walked ahead of her mother and towards the tiny courtyard that housed the brick-walled entrance.

**That afternoon…**

After buying all the books, clothing and supplies found on the Hogwarts supplies list, the little Potter family met up with their father at Cora's Café to have lunch. Lily was excitedly showing her father her new robes while the boys argued over who liked pumpkin juice more. "BOYS!" said Ginny, and the boys immediately returned to perusing the menu.

"Now all we have to get is my wand!" Lily was practically standing up in her chair. Ginny smiled at her daughter's excitement, remembering her first time buying supplies for Hogwarts. That hadn't turned out so well in the end, but it had still been fun to watch Lockhart obsess with Harry. The dark-haired man sitting next to her looked just like the dark-haired boy Ginny had fallen for.

After lunch the Potters went to Ollivander's Wand Shoppe, which had been taken over by Mr. Ollivander's nephew.

"Why hello Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Albus and James too! Lovely! And Lily, dear, you have grown since I saw you last!" called out Lorian, the new wand aficionado.

"Hello Lorian! We're here to get Lily her first wand!" said Harry, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Really? Are you that old already? Well, here try this one!" Lorian pulled a narrow, velvet box from the thousands of shelves behind him. He handed it to the little red-headed girl standing in front of him.

Lily swished the wand a little bit and the light bulb exploded.

"Not this one. Hmmm…" said Lorian, going to the back of the store and bringing out another box. He handed it to Lily and this time when she flicked it-

nothing happened.

"Okay. Not that one either. This one is definitely it."

Walking to a shelf about 5 rows back and then reaching way to the back, the young man returned carrying a box. Longer than the other two boxes, this box made Ginny and Harry almost glow with anticipation. Was this it? Their daughter's wand?

Lily opened the box and pulled out the wand, which was long and thin. She flicked the wand and a silver light flowed out of the tip.

"It's…perfect." She whispered, in awe.

"Perfect, perfect. Extraordinary, in fact," said Lorian, already walking towards his desk. "11 inches, willow. Swishy. Unicorn hair core. Should be very good for charm work, Ms. Potter."

Lily smiled and after being rung up, Lily and her brothers went home to pack up their things and get ready for their next journey.


End file.
